Stendan - Brendan Brady's Return
by AbbieWalters
Summary: It has been 6 years since Brendan had got sent down for his Seamus murder. When the prison gard tells him that he is a free man, will he be able to track down the love of his life - (One Shot)


_This is something i would like to see happen on the show but it might not happen sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in this just message me to let me know and I will sort it out :)_

Xxx

It's been about 6 years since Brendan had been sent down for his father murder and not a day goes by for him thinking about his family, Chez, Declan and Paddy but most of all his Steven and Steven's kids.

It was a normal day for him today, everything would fall in the sames order, get out of bed, get something to eat, go to the gym, spending the rest of the day reading books or looking at the pictures of his family and Steven that he had got of Cheryl.

But today after he had been to the gym and he had went back to his cell and one of the prison gards was in there waiting to tell him something good.

_" Well hello there John, any news for me today or not." asked Brendan_

_" Your getting released." smiled John_

_" You what." asked a shocked Brendan_

_" Yes you heard right. The judge was looking through your case file and he had stumbled on your statement saying that you had shot your dad when in fact it was your sister." replied John_

_" Yeah so.. No one else needs to know about that I have covered up for her and confessed to the other murders i did." sighed Brendan_

_" Yes but the police had recorded what had happened on the club balcony and they had seen the footage inside of the club that your dad was going to rape you, so when you where stood on the balcony the police thought you where going to kill yourself and now they have dropped the charges and now you are a free man." smiled John_

_" So when do I get out of here then."replied Brendan_

_" Now, you getting out now." smiled John_

_" Thank god." smiled Brendan_

_" I will leave you to get your thing ready. Oh and here are your clothes." smiled John as he gave Brendan his clothes back_

Brendan could not believe that he was getting released today the 24th December 2019. If there was still any money left on his card then he was going into town so he could buy himself some new clothes and he was going to buy some Christmas presents for a few people.

Once he had gotten changed Brendan had banged on the door, telling John that he was done and he had opened the door and he lead Brendan down the stairs and to the front of the desk so he could pick up his other stuff.

When he had finished counting up the cash he had in his pocket, he had turned on his phone and he looked at the picture that was on there and it was the one of him and Steven when they where about to set off from Dublin in 2012.

When he had put his stuff in his pocket, John had opened the door to the outside world and he had told him that he did not want to see him in there again for a laugh.

Once he was outside he had shook John's hand and he had said goodbye to him and he walked out of the prison gate for the last time.

Xxx

Brendan had walked into town as it was not far from the prison and he had bought himself some new clothes and and a few Christmas presents for Leah, Lucas and Steven.

He had stopped off at a cafe and he had got his phone out and called Cheryl

**_* Brendan and Cheryl's phone convo*_**

**_" Hi who is this." asked Cheryl_**

**_Of course she must have deleated the number when he went to prison_**

**_" Chez it's me Bren."replied Brendan_**

**_" Oh my god Bren, when did you get out." asked Cheryl_**

**_" I got out today, it's so good to hear your voice." laughed Brendan_**

**_" It's good to hear yours too." laughed Cheryl_**

**_" So what's new then." asked Brendan_**

**_" Well me and Nate got married." said Cheryl_**

**_" That's great news, so have you seen much of Steven then." asked Brendan_**

**_" Well to tell you the truth no, he came to visit us not long after you where sent down. But now he has this new family and he's hardly called me for a bit." replied Cheryl_**

**_" So new family might mean new boyfriend." sighed Brendan_**

**_" Well I don't know for sure, why don't you go to the village and ask, he might still be at the flat you will never know if you don't find out."said Cheryl_**

**_" Yeah your right sis. I will call you if I find him." replied Brendan_**

**_" Yeah of course, oh and merry Christmas Bren." sad Cheryl_**

**_" Yeah you too sis." replied Brendan_**

**_* End of phone call*_**

After Brendan had finished his phone call, he had payed the lady for his food and he went to the bus stop that goes in to the village.

Once he had got on the bus he had sat down and he started to think if Steven would like his presents.

Xxx

Once he had got into Hollyoaks village he had got off bus and he had walked to Steven's flat and he had rang the door bell and a young lady answered it.

_" Daddy Bren... Daddy Brendan." screamed Leah_

_" Hello darling how are you." smiled Brendan as he bent down to kiss her forehead_

_" Leah who is it." asked Amy_

_" Mammy it's daddy Brendan." smiled Leah_

_" Oh... Why don't you let him in as it has been a while since he last saw you." smiled Amy_

_Hang on was this the right Amy, what was the matter with here Brendan was thinking to himself ad he walked into the flat._

_" Hello Brendan how are you." asked Amy_

_" I'm fine, what about you." asked Brendan_

_" Yeah I'm good. It's nice to see you." smiled Amy_

_" That's good. So is Steven in." asked Brendan_

_" No he's not. He moved away with his new family." sighed Amy_

_" Oh right... Er here you go Leah, I got you a Christmas present." smiled Brendan_

_" Aww daddy Brendan you didn't need to." smiled leahas she gave him a hug_

_" So do you know where he's living at now." asked Brendan_

_" Yeah hang on, I will get it for you." smiled Amy_

Amy had left the room and he had see that the flat had been done out and it was looking nicer.

Amy had came back into the kitchen and she gave him the piece of paper which had his new address on there as well as his new phone number and his new deli that he was running on his own.

Brendan had said thank you and he was about to shake Amy's hand until she pulled him into a hug instead, he gave Leah a kiss on her head but before he haf left he had asked where Lucas was and Amy had sad that he had went with Steven.

Brendan had left the flat and he had told Amy that he would see Steven and Lucas today and he said that he would call her when he had seen them.

Brendan had got into a taxi he told him where he wanted to go in Manchester and he had nodded off for a bit.

Xxx

The taxi man had pulled up outside of the deli that Brendan had wanted and the man had woke up Brendan by telling him that he was there and he had payed the man and told him to keep the change.

He had got out of the taxi and he walked up to the deil and he had a look at it and it looked a bit like the one he had in Hollyoask village and he went into it

He had looked all around for Steven but he could not see him, as he was about to leave a girl came out of the back and she had smiled at him.

" Hello, my name is Charlie how my I help you." smiled Charlie

" I was wondering if you could tell me where Steven Hay is."replied Brendan

" How about I show you as I am going that way." replied Charlie

" Okay." replied Brendan

After she had close up the deli she had started walking so Brendan was catching up with her.

" So how do you know Steven." asked Charlie

" Er... He is a friend of mind and my sister. We had lst contact with him and I thought seen as it is Christmas day tomorrow I could give him a few things." smiled Brendan

" Oh sorry I never asked you your name." replied Charlie

" It's fine and my name is Brendan ." smiled Brendan

Once they had got to the house Brendan had asked her of the address and he had looked at the piece of paper and had seen that Amy had wrote it down right.

Charlie had went into the house first and she told Brendan to follow her to which he did, he had looked around the house and he had noticed how big the house was.

She had went upstairs and he had shouted for Steven and he haf replied to her.

She had came back downstairs and she was holing Lucas. She went over to Brendan and introduced them to each other.

" Lucas say hello to Brendan." asked Charlie

" Hi Brendan." smiled Lucas as he recognised him right away

" Hiya little man." smiled Brendan

Charlie had put Lucas down and she went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

" Hiya daddy Brendan." whispered Lucas

" Hello son, you ok." smiled Brendan

Just as Lucas was about to replie to Brendan, Steven had came down the stairs and he had seen Brendan looking at him.

Steven had went over to him to see if it was Brendan and it was. He went up to him and he had started to kiss Brendanpassionately.

Steven could not believe that Brendan was here in the living room kissing the hell out of him.

A loud cough from behind them had stopped them from what they where doing.

" Steven who is this." replied Charlie

" This is Brendan a friend I know," replied Steven

" Yes I know he is called Brendan but how do you know him." asked Charlie

Just as Steven was about to answer her question, Lucas walked over to Brendan and lifted him arms up.

" Daddy Brendan lift me up." asked Lucas

Brendan did not answer him and be picked him up.

" Steven you might as well tell her." said Brendan

" Okay Bren, Charlie this is Brendan and he is my boyfriend.' sighed Steven

" Didn't you just get a tattoo of his name under your heart on your body " asked Charlie

" Yeah." smiled Steven

" When did you get that done." asked Brendan

" I got it done today that's why I was taken a bit for." smiled Steven

Brendan could not believe that Steven had got his Brendan's name tattooed on his body, they where about to kiss again until the front door opened and Steven's dad and step mam walker through the door.

" Steven why are you letting my grandson be held by a man for and who is he."asked Danny

"Dad it's fine, this is Brendan my boyfriend he'd he is step dad to Leah and Lucas."smiled Steven

" Oh this is the man you have told us about " smiled Danny

" Yeah he is the love of my life and I want him to spend Christmas with us."

" Of course." smiled Danny

" Are you staying for tea." asked Sam

" Might as well." smiled Brendan

Xxx

After they had something to eat Lucas insisted that he wanted Brendan to bath him and put him to bedand Brendan happily said yes.

When he had finished drying Lucas, Brendan had helped him into his pyjamas and he gave him a kiss on his forehead and he left his bedroom and he went back downstairs

He had finished off his drink and he had asked Danny if there where any spare rooms and Danny was about to speak to him until Steven had interrupted and said that Brendan could share with him and Danny had agreed with him.

When Steven had finished his drink they had went upstairs to his bedroom and they went into it. Steven was starting to strip out of his clothes and once he was finished he went over to Brendan and did the same to him.

They had both got onto the bed and they got under the covers and they had started kissing passionately, they had stopped to get a bit of breath back and they had smiled at each other and they had fell to sleep right away ready for Christmas tomorrow.

Xxx

Christmas day xxx

Brendan had woken up to the sound of Steven's alarm clock going off so he had leaned over to Steven's side to knock it off.

Steven had woken up not long after Brendan and they had started smiling at each other.

They had relised that the clock and it had said that it was 8:30am. So they got up and they got changed into some pyjamas and they went downstairs.

They had seen that Lucas was already awake and he was having something to eat and Steven's step mam had made them something to eat as well so they had that.

Xxx

After they had finished eating they where allowed to open there presents.

After the parents and Charlie had opened their present, it was now time for Lucas to open his. Steven had got him some WII games and a Nindtendo DS light and a few games that went with it.

Brendan did not know what Lucas had wanted so he gave him some money and he got him an expensive watch.

" Thank you daddy Brendan." smiled Lucas

" It's okay son." smiled Brendan

" Bren you didn't have to." smiled Steven

" I know I have not been around for 6 years and I thought it would be nice to get him and Leah something." replied Brendan

After Lucas had opened his presents, Brendan had gave Steven his.

" Bren you didn't have to, but it's nice that you have." smiled Steven

Steven had opened his card up and he had seen that there was a lot of money inside of it and another envelope had fell out and he had opened it, he had seen that Brendan was taking him and Steven's kids to Dublin to see Brendan's kids.

" Aww Bren thank you." smiled Steven as he gave him a kiss on his lips.

There was one small present that Brendan had in his hand and he gave it to Steven, Steven had opened the small box and had seen an engagement ring in there.

" I love you so much Steven, will you please marry me." asked Brendan

" I love you too and of course I will marry you." smiled Steven as he passionately kissed Brendan

This was the start of their happy ending and now no one was going to get in the way of them.

This is them spending the rest of their lives together and making up for what they had missed out on and every one was happy for them.

Xxx

The end

Please review to tell me what you think

Abbie


End file.
